User blog:Daggyer/Verdor
- Verdor= - Bowler= - Doom= |thumb]]|50x50px]] }} |title = The Master of Katanas |firstapp = |allegiance = The Friend trio |theme = Verdor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AC3VTQo8RPA Bowler: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_d8LO2swXz8 Doom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myjD4zbkmNc |health = 1500000 |skills = 7 |immunities = |difficulty = 9 |xp = 10000 |pp = 500 }} Verdor He wears pitch black pants, a sleeveless royal purple shirt and a black bowtie to top it off. On his head rests a grey tophat with a shiny purple band around it that covers up a decent amount of his dark purple hair. At last, around his neck is his trusty old purple scarf. Very simple weapons include an old trusty purple katana not very complicated but it's his choice of weapon after all and that's his first weapon he had ever gotten. He has a group called the friend trio he is currently the master of Alexandra and Shapenor Both of which are good friends of his. As azurewrath's superior he was always disappointed in azure but he made him curious to see who this being was and has started a quest to find and kill this being. Personality He is a very jokeful character although he makes awful puns sometimes he still will get some laughs out of you other than that he is a very serious and quiet person when battling or in a very important meeting, he concentrates at his best when he battles and always focuses on the certain topic that the other people are talking about he's a very reliable friend. Backstory Verdor was banished from the draco lands and now is raged and has been turned evil, he still has yet to get his revenge on the king because he had gotten his troops to attack his homeland Verdaland. Altough he was one of the contestants for the fight even if he didn't lose he still had never been chosen as a master but he had swore that he would get his revenge on the king for rejecting him and become stronger than ever and rule the lands! He comes from the Homeland known as Verdaland a very unknown place and the homeland of his 2 friends Shapenor and Alexandra, his homeland is most known for it's precious emeralds. Verdor was a little bit un-ordinary and was unique, he used Alexandrite for his weapons unlike everyone else used Emeralds, he thought of them as Weak Material. Everytime he made a sword out of the material and fought with it it'd just break and so he moved to Alexandrite and now uses it for all his weapons. Weapons His 1st form consists a purple katana which is made out of pure Alexandrite 2nd form however has an adurite katana that has sparkle effects and darkblood claws which both are very harmful, the 3rd form has the biggest change in weapons as he uses a scythe. the blade of the scythe is made out of ruby and the handle is made out of wood, the claws stay the same however. Fighting Mechanics Verdor: 3 skills, spin attack, Lunge and Piercing hit. Lunge Verdor lunges forward if he hits on direct he deals about 30% damage Spin attack He spins 5 times if he hits one time he deals about 10% damage and if hits all the 5 times he deals 50% damage Piercing hit He dashes forward and if direct hit he deals 60% damage Bowler: 2 skills, Adurite clash and Claw grab. Adurite Clash He flies up into the air and falls down and makes the ground shake as adurite slopes ascent from the ground, this deals 50% damage. Claw grab The bowler grabs the player and uses his claws to stab him, this deals 60% damage, when he does this he'll take your blood which will make him stronger and make him deal 7% more damage. Doom: 2 skills, claw slash scythe hit Claw slash He slashes forward and hits anyone in his way, if direct hit he deals 50% damage Scythe hit This is his normal attack, he slashes his scythe and deals 20% damage every hit He starts off with 1 million health after he goes down to 700k health he heals 100k and turns into his 2nd form after he goes down to 300k health he heals 200k health and turns into his 3rd form Shapenor - Shapenor= - Shapenor Unleashed= |thumb]] }} |title = Master Wizard |firstapp = |allegiance = The friend trio |theme = Shapenor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7tY-ztPuU0 Shapenor Unleashed: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54FgoUdV2S4 |health = 1200000 |skills = 3 |immunities = |difficulty = 8 |xp = 8000 |pp = 500 }} He wears a patched, beat-up Wizard hat which was given to him from his grandfather, he also had to get an eyepatch due to an accident which he got during a fight between a sword user. He beholds a legendary necklace which was crafted thousands of years ago and his wand is a weapon that his best friend, Verdor gave him. He wears pitch black pants and a yellow sleeveless shirt, his arms and head are both dark stone grey. His face is a rather calm Sigmund face. Backstory He lived with his old grandfather, known as the saviour of verdaland his grandfather was known for saving his homeland when an unknown army attacked the land they have yet to find who this army was or is but they didn't destroy the homeland luckily enough. As Shapenor's parents had died he has to take care of his grandfather but other than that he has the free will to go adventuring with his 2 friends Verdor and Alexandra. Personality He is a rather calm wizard but serious when in need! He is a quiet and a person that is left-out and strange and prefers to stay Alone when doing personal things. Fighting mechanics Shapenor 1st skill: Lightning strike: 30% damage direct hit or not 2nd skill: Necklace of draining life: He holds his necklace up in the air and drains all the players around him 40% of their health, Which also heals him by 4000hp. Shapenor Unleashed 3rd skill: Meteor strike: deals 80% damage around all the players in the explosion Alexandra She wears a purple action ponytail along with a sleeveless purple shirt and black pants to top it off, her skin is a rather dark grey and her face is a very happy cute face. Her weapon of choice is a purple dragon sword which she had been given to by her dad , as her dad he gave it to her as he knew she potential to be like him, a legendary dragon slayer. Backstory She was born in a family of miners, so she has always worked at the old dusty mines in Verdaland mining emeralds for money until she found her two friends Shapenor and Verdor life was boring, the same routine: Sleep,Breakfast and mining the same thing all over again until christmas arrives when her family comes back to Verdaland to meet up with her because of the reason that they decided to leave Verdaland due to an unknown reason... Personality A cute naive girl that loves to helps other when in need! With a very innocent smile she can make anyones day better, she is shy around other new people and boys but she is a great friend for whenever in need. Fighting mechanics Alexandra 1st skill lunge: She lunges forward leaving a trail of fury fire which deals 10% damage if you touch the dragon fury and the lunge itself deals 40% damage 2nd skill Rage: She starts to roar and fury fire comes out, her roar deals 40% damage and the fury fire once again deals 10% damage 3rd skill Slash: She slashes her sword around for 10 seconds each hit will deal 30% damage Alexandra's minions There will be 10 of these in the chapter plot on 10 towers, it is a robot with a bright pink torso and helmet, which wears pitch black pants and has lily white skin. It has a rather expressionless face as it is a robot but it does it's job well for a minion. Shapenor's minions - Shapenor's minions= }} |title = |firstapp = |allegiance = The friend trio |theme = Shapenor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7tY-ztPuU0 Shapenor Unleashed: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54FgoUdV2S4 |health = 5000 |skills = 1 |immunities = |difficulty = 4 |xp = 300 |pp = 0 }} Another robot, which uses a classic red flame shank, He is shapenor's minion and has a maroon sleeveless shirt, and has lily white skin and wears pitch black pants, just like alexandra's minions but only the torso colour, hat and weapon changes. http://boss-fighting-stages-rebirth.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Daggyer/Verdor%27s_Chapter_Plot Click here for chapter plot ^ Category:Blog posts